Iron Heade
thumbEs la faccion humana de la tierra del heavy metal, consta de antiguos esclavos de Lionwhite. su lider antiguamente fue Lars Halford actualmente es liderado por Eddie Riggs. Entre las ventajas que presenta esta faccion es la capacidad de fortalecerse a si misma. Consiste en humanos que no son esclavizados o aliados de los demonios. Su estilo esta basado en Thrash Metal, NWOBHM, Metal Tradicional, Speed Metal, y, generalmente todos los subgeneros del Heavy Metal que yacen en en los finales Hard Rock en el Espectro de Heavy Metal. i.e, el genero menos extremo de Metal Multiplayer "Basado en Bladehenge, las nobles fuerzas de Iron Heade estan en mision de destruir la maldad que plaga nuestras tierras!" En las Batallas de Multiplayer el jugador adopta a Eddie Riggs como su avatar, La ventaja de esta faccion es su versatilidad en Batalla ( no estar centrados en una única estrategia significa que, no tienen mayor fuerza, pero tampoco mayores debilidades) y su rapida unidad de vehiculos Historia Spoiler (por editar) Unidades * Headbangers: ataque basico de infantería, Mejorable * Razor Girl: ataque basico a distancia, Mejorable * Thunderhogs: Vehiculo de apoyo,Mejorable * Fire Baron: Vehiculo Veloz, asesino cuerpo a cuerpo * Headsplitter: Vehiculo de ataque a distancia * Bouncer: atacante grande cuerpo a cuerpo, destructor de vehiculos * Roadie: atacante cuerpo a cuerpo, destructor de contrucciones, especialista sigilosos, invisible a enemigos hasta cuarteles cercanos * Metal Beast: Gran atacante a corta distancia * Rock Crusher: Vehiculo de ataque a distancia masiva y de apoyo Solos * Relic Raiser ( No Disponible en Multiplayer) * Summon Deuce * Anvil of Burden * Facemelter * Bring it on home * Battle Cry * Rock Block * Call of the Wild * Light of Dawn Banda Sonora * Am i Evil- Diamond Head * Assault Attack- M.S.G * Destroy The Orcs - 3 Inches of Blood * Diary of a Madman - Ozzy Ozbourne * Die For Metal - Manowar * For the Glory Of... - Testament * God Of Thunder - Kiss * Marching Off To War - Motorhead * Master Exploder - Tenacious D * Metal Storm/ Face The Slayer - Slayer * Queen fo Desire - Ostrogoth * Symptom Of The Universe - Black Sabbath * The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest * The Metal - Tenacious D * Warrior's Dawn - Slough Feg * World of Hurt - Overkill * Angel Witch - Angel Witch * Breadfan - Budgie * Drink The Blood Of The Priest - Brocas Helm * Fast As A Shark - Accept * Girlfriend - Kabbage Boy * Hall Of The Mountain King - Savatage * In the Black - Motorhead * Narita - Riot * Nightstalker - Cloven Hoof * Skeleton On Your Shoulder - Coroner * Swords And Tequila - Riot Patrullas Las tropas de Iron Heade comenzarán a aparecer despues de que la misión " explotados en los intestinos del infierno" sea completada. A medida que el jugador progresa en el modo Campaña Brutal, mas unidades comenzaran a merodear la Tierra Brutal. Despues de que la Torre del Placer sea destruida, Iron Heade dejará de patrullar el continente del Oeste hasta que la campaña sea completada. incluso despues de que los enemigos de ambas facciones sean derrotados, las unidades seguiran sometiendo El Drowning Doom en el este y Tainted Coil en el Oeste Trivia * Si una unidad tiene un líder impuesto (Kill Master, El Baron o Rima) El/Ella será sera la primera unidad de este tipo; los que estén hechos después de él serán las personas que gobiernen. Cuando un Thunderhog es contratado, Sera el Kill Master. El resto que sean contratados mientras que el viva, serán Thunderhogs genéricos Galería (Por editar) Categoría:Facciones